


Let It All Out

by nerdwegian



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, I got nothing to be ashamed of," Clint says.</p><p>(Tumblr prompt: First time seeing each other naked.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It All Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Laura for the beta! <3

"We've gathered a sample and submitted it for analysis," Coulson says from inside his hazmat suit. "In the meantime, you'll have to stay here. I'll see about getting you some clothes."

Clint crosses his arms instead of covering his crotch and smirks. "Sure you want to cover all this up, Coulson?"

It's hard to tell, because the visor of the hazmat suit is kind of difficult to see through, and the unnamed agents milling around Clint and scrubbing him down get in the way, but he's fairly certain Coulson is rolling his eyes.

"Glad to see you think so highly of yourself," Coulson says dryly.

"Hey, I got nothing to be ashamed of," Clint says, and subtly puffs himself up a little, flexing his biceps and abs.

Coulson blatantly looks Clint up and down. "As long as you believe it, that's what's important," Coulson says mildly.

"Hey!" Clint protests, but Coulson's already leaving the tent. One of the unnamed agents next to Clint snickers, and he pretends not to hear it.

*

Phil undresses smoothly and unashamedly, as confident in this as in most things he does. Clint stares, and doesn't bother attempting to hide it.

"Nice," he says appreciatively when Phil's completely naked. Phil smiles and reaches for Clint, but Clint holds up a hand. "One second, I'm busy admiring, here."

"Do you want to admire, or do you want to have sex?" Phil asks, arching one eyebrow.

"How about both?" Clint asks, before relenting and hauling Phil in for a kiss. "Can you blame me, though?" he asks against Phil's lips. "Finally got you naked, after—fuck, Phil, after how many years?"

Phil presses closer, one hand cupping Clint's jaw and the other wandering down to squeeze his ass. "We should have done this years ago," Phil agrees, which just makes Clint groan and deepen the kiss.

Phil's dick is hard against Clint's, and part of Clint wants to just grab Phil's hips and rut against him right here in the middle of the floor, until he comes. When they pull back from their kiss, flushed and breathing heavily, Clint jerks his head towards the bed. "Okay, sex. I can admire later."

"That's what I thought," Phil says, and sounds smug in that unique way of his. Phil's the only person in the world who can sound smug, without making Clint want to punch him in the face.

"Hey, it's only fair," Clint says as they crawl into bed together, Phil stretching out on top of Clint's body. "You've seen me naked before."

"More times than I care to count," Phil agrees.

Clint makes a face. "Not that many."

Phil, who was moving in for another kiss, stops and instead pushes up onto one elbow. "Not that—?"

Clint makes a noise of protest and tries to tug Phil back down, but he's in Agent mode now, ticking off on his fingers. "First there was the incident in Nevada with the virus. Then there was the time you blew your cover in Belarus—"

"No, no," Clint protests, "I didn't blow my cover, my cover got blown, there's a difference."

"—and we had to pick your naked ass up in the woods—"

"Can we blow something else?" Clint asks, but Phil's still counting on his fingers, ignoring Clint's innuendo entirely, which is just sad.

"—and after that, I think there was the drunken mishap in Rome? You went skinny dipping in that woman's pool in Texas, and then there was the shitfest in Alaska where you almost died from hypothermia—"

"Also not my fault," Clint interjects.

"—which, by the way, I didn't appreciate. Then there was the mission in Rio during Carnival, and finally, we all got an eyeful last month at the Tower."

Phil looks down at Clint, one eyebrow raised in a clear challenge and Clint laughs.

"Okay, so maybe I've been naked a lot," he admits, before giving Phil his most innocent look. "If you want, I can get dressed again?"

Phil leans down to put his weight back on Clint's body and kisses him. "No, that's okay," Phil says, still smiling. "I like you like this."

End.


End file.
